Odette Nymphae
- Schoolgirl= Wait, what exactly is a... school? Yawn. - Thug= I forgot to turn off my swag, and then I woke up covered in bitc--uh.. - Kimono= Exploring cultures is fun, you should try it too. Snore. - Formal= You wished to speak to me this lovely evening? - Panopi= --'.' --- I went through his wardrobe, that's all. .... - --- .'--'. '--'. --- I went through his wardrobe, that's all. .... - --- .'--'.}} |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Odette Nymphae |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 8.4 sweeps |Row 3 title = Caste |Row 3 info = Azure, #0033bb |Row 4 title = Trolltag |Row 4 info = birdsAcceleration |Row 5 title = Typing Quirk |Row 5 info = You speak in a refined manner, making sure you don't make a mistake in your grammar. You also randomly type in a "yawn" or "snore" at the end of your sentences. Yawn. |Row 6 title = Fetch Modus |Row 6 info = Ice Skating Modus |Row 7 title = Strife Specibus |Row 7 info = iceskateKind |Row 8 title = Symbol |Row 8 info = Wing }} > Enter Name I.. thought I was already named before? Yawn. Michelle Kuan. Nevermind, that works. Your name is ODETTE NYMPHAE, an ICE SKATING PRODIGY. Today isn't your WIGGLING DAY, and you're pretty sure that won't be happening ANYTIME SOON. You would be TALKING about yourself a bit more, but you're going to have to SCROLL DOWN to FIGURE OUT what's up with YOU. Deal with it. > Examine Interests You are that interested in what I like? Well then, please, take a seat. Yawn. As you can probably tell by now, you have a huge KNACK for ICE SKATING. As you were a WIGGLER, you always ADMIRED the ARTS of ICE SKATING, and FANTASIZED about TROLL MICHELLE KUAN. Your LUSUS noticed how you always SPOKE about ICE SKATING, so she bought you a PAIR of SKATES. You've been TRAINING for EIGHT SWEEPS, and you are an ICE SKATING EXTRAORDINARE. Besides your UNDYING LOVE for ICE SKATING, you also enjoy POETRY from TROLL EDGAR ELLAN POE, along with ROMANCE NOVELS and DEMENTED FAIRY TALES. Thanks to your MOIRAIL, you have gotten yourself into a bit of FOOD IMAGERY. You mainly learn it just to IMPROVE COMFORTING him and CALMING him down though, so it's not like it's a MAJOR INTEREST of yours. Yeah your LIFE is just EXCELLENT, there's nothing STRANGE about you. Okay, well, maybe you don't have the BEST LIFE. It's not really ANYBODY'S FAULT, just a SIMPLE, CLUMSY MISTAKE. As you were a REBELLIOUS TROLL of a WHOPPING SIX SWEEPS, you were awfully STUBBORN. Your LUSUS was a SUCCESSFUL SCIENTIST, and SPENT MOST of her TIME in the LABRATORIES. When she was not in her LAB, you WALTZED off into the PLACE without her PERMISSION. It was surely an INTERESTING PLACE and ALL, with the DANGEROUS VIALS and the HORRIFYING MONSTERS that RESTED in CAGES. Of course, you touched not a SINGLE VIAL. Then, a CERTAIN PROJECT caught your eye, it was a POTION to cure the BLIND that your LUSUS was WORKING on for FIVE and a HALF SWEEPS, and you WALKED UP to it like it was NOTHING, and EXAMINED it’s PROPERTIES. You TOUCHED it, TESTED it on a LAB RAT, hell you even TASTED it a bit, which it had a SWEET and ADDICTIVE TASTE, almost like CREAM. Then the ACTION that you REGRET the most: SMELLING it. The CONCOCTIONS LIQUID smelled like STRAWBERRIES and BLOSSOMS from a DISTANCE, so you couldn’t hold yourself back from SMELLING it up close. When you gave your STRONGEST SNIFF, the SMELL of it smelled PLEASANT, like BUSCUITS. Then, the LOVELY SMELL slowly MORPHED into a BURNING, ACIDIC SCENT, equivalent to a ROTTING TOMATO melting into your MOUTH. Thus, causing your CELLS to FALL ASLEEP, resulting in you FALLING into a COMATOSE. Fortunately, after a SWEEP of CRAFTING, your LUSUS made HEADPHONES for you, or at least, a DEVICE shaped to look like HEADPHONES. The HEADPHONES caused you to WAKE up MOST of your CELLS up, but your EMOTIONS, such as HAPPINESS were left out. Well, not really. You just don’t feel the same HAPPINESS from BEFORE when you were AWAKEN, so you don’t feel very POSITIVELY EMOTIONAL. It’s hard to EXPLAIN, you guess. Let’s move onto more INTERESTING TOPICS. > Examine Self Fashion is my passion, so I will gladly flaunt about my style of clothing. Yawn. Well, since you are an ICE SKATER, you are highly AWARE that PRODIGIES should have PROPER ATTIRE. Thus, you have a GREAT SENSE of FASHION, now, back to the TOPIC of YOURSELF. You have a SMOOTH, HEART-SHAPED FACE. Since your EYES are CLOSED most of the time, you added some GLITTER onto your EYELASHES for ICE SKATING TOURNAMENTS and WHATNOT. A pair of HEADPHONES, or at least the DEVICE to keep you AWAKE are SETTLED on top of your HEAD. You have a HUGE, FLUFFY PONYTAIL, and a tiny PART of your HAIR has BLUE STREAKS, which you DYED. You enjoy wearing BRIGHT CLOTHES, ATTIRE that makes you STAND OUT in the CROWD. Because you enjoy all the ATTENTION of ICE SKATING. You are wearing a BRIGHT CYAN FUZZY JACKET made of PAWBEAST FUR, with a DARKER SHADE of BLUE FLAMES designed on the BOTTOM PORTION of the JACKET. Under your JACKET is just a BLACK, SIMPLE T-SHIRT. Next, you wear a PRETTY SHORT SKIRT that stops at the MIDDLE of your THIGHS. You are sure NOBODY tried to look under your SKIRT, especially in ICE… SKATING... Oh for fuck sakes. Anyhow, your FOOTWEAR are just ARTISTIC, CYAN-COLORED, GLITTERY VELCRO SHOES with ICE SKATES SLAPPED onto it. Both of the SHOES have TWO DIFFERENT DESIGNS, so if you put the two TOGETHER, it’d make a BUTTERFLY. > Examine Hive Dangerous enough, you live in a TOWER ontop of a MOUNTAIN. It's not much of a worry though, it's literally CEMENTED onto the TOP. On the TOP is your ROOM, you have many TROLL MICHELLE KUAN and ROMANCE MOVIES POSTERS on your BLACK walls that have a WHITE FLORAL DESIGN. The flowers are pretty much GLOW in the DARK, they were there when you were a WIGGLER and you don't feel like taking them out. You keep your ROOM neat and tidy, and quickly ERASES any STAINS with the power of SOAP and INTENSE BRUSHING. Below your ROOM, there's alot more ROOMS. Like a PETTING ZOO which your LUSUS still TENDS to, a GARDEN, a KOI POND, and much more. You actually never use them, except for the ICE SKATING RINK ROOM. > Examine Lusus I'm afraid I cannot examine her, she is simply too fast for me to examine. Yawn. Your LUSUS is a SWAN, in TROLL TERMS, a LOVEPECKBEAST. Her name is.. MARY? Yeah. She could be really FRIGHTENING to be around, mainly since she can POP out of nowhere and SCARE the shit out of you, literally. At NIGHT, not a SINGLE SOUND is heard. You don't hear her WALKING AROUND, you don't hear her FLAPPING her WINGS, hell you don't hear her BREATHING. Well, you guess it makes sense, since she's the size of a PIGEON. It's like.. PIGEON NINJA. > Allocate Strife Specibus If you don't know what kind of weapon I use, you may need to check up on the doctor. Snore. Your STRIFE SPECIBUS is set to ICESKATEKIND. You tend to PACIFY the ENEMY first by THREATENING them, but it usually doesn't work. You like to go with the WEAK MOVES, such as CUTTING, creating small GASHES, then go up to BRUTAL SKILLS like DECAPITATION or AMPUTATION. Fortunately, you just stick with GASHES and CUTTING whenever you fight a TROLL. To ANNOY others while STRIFING, you do ACROBATICS and FLIPS to DODGE their ATTACKS, all thanks to ICE SKATING. > Examine Fetch Modus Why can't people just tuck it firmly into their pocket or a purse? Yawn. Your FETCH MODUS is set to ICE SKATING. It's more like one of those LUCK BASED MODUS, depending on whatever you CAPTCHALOUGE. When you pick up an OBJECT, that ITEM would be ASSIGNED to a RANDOM ICE SKATING SKILL, depending on how IMPORTANT it is in the SITUATION. For EXAMPLE, if you were in a WAR, and you need to take out a GRENADE, you would have to do a DIFFICULT SKILL to take that ITEM out. If you fail PERFORMING the TRICK THREE TIMES, it'd LOCK itself up and you are FORCED to EJECT all of your ITEMS to get that ONE SIMPLE OBJECT. > Anything else we won't need to know about? Hmm.. You have a LARGE PARANOIA of getting FILTHY. Not a RAINDROP or anything small like that, but MUD STAINS, BLOOD SPLATTERS, LIQUID STAINS, and so on will SET you off and make you go BATSHIT BANANAS. This may include BITCH SLAPPING, CUTTING, PUNCHING, or even BITING. It's not like getting DIRTY will BURN your SKIN, it's just something that gets you ANGRY. Being a highblood, you were unexpectedly given a psychic ability. It can be activated whenever you want to, and deactivated if you need to. Whenever you step onto the ground, a spot of ice would appear below you. So you decided to wear ice skates all the time, and wherever you skate, a trail of frost would follow behind you. > Pictures of her herodette.png|F*ck yeah-- oh, um, pardon my innapropriate language. Yawn. aerosakismesiship.png|Guide on how to be my kismesis. I just doodled this so I'm not sure how I'm still awake. stopwigglertime.png|Hmm? I don't remember looking like this as a wiggler.. Oh well. Yawn. By incarnatedNoname. yes.png|The artist was able to show my beauty through sketches. By Pootpourri. ohcrudodetteyourescrewed.png|...Wait, what? Category:Trolls